


Lost Little Wolf

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Was Lost, Now Found [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Size Difference, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his pack his murdered Sammy finds himself face to face with the person who will change his life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Age Difference (Sammy is 9, Lucifer is in his 20's)

Sammy couldn't remember much other than the smell of smoke, the feeling of the heat coming from the flames, and the sound of his pack screaming in terror as their homes burned. He was exhausted, filthy, covered in soot and dirt, and yet he kept running, fast as his legs would take him, no matter how much his paws hurt.

He didn't know how long he'd been running, mostly on four feet, but when he stumbled to a stop he shifted, not able to hold back the change. He cried out in agony, even in his human form the sound resembling the howl of a wolf.

He heard a door open and looked around in shock, realizing he was in a backyard. He watched a man walk outside, tall, blond, watching him with concerned eyes.

Sammy wrapped his arms around himself, whining pathetically, trying to let the stranger know not to come near, but the man approached. He was certain that the man had decided he wasn't worth the effort, as he turned around and walked back inside, only to reappear a minute later with a blanket in tow.

It was then Sammy realized he was naked, and when the man approached him once more he accepted the soft material, wrapping it around his tired, sore, cold body. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to relieve pressure off of his painful feet. 

“Hey, kid, are you okay?” the man said, breaking his silence. 

Sammy shook his head, whimpering a little. He wasn't used to conversing with humans, let alone human alphas, and the man in front of him was definitely one. He stumbled a little and was caught in the man's arms, and against his better judgment, Sammy felt safe. “Sammy,” he whispered, “my name is Sammy.”

The man smiled a little, holding Sammy a little more securely in his grasp. “Well, Sammy. My name is Lucifer, but people call me Luci. Come on inside, you look like you're freezing. We can get you warmed up while I get a hold of your parents to come and get you.”

Sammy let out a pained whimper, tears running down his face. “They're dead. They're all dead. The fire... I... I barely escaped myself.”

Lucifer cursed, running his hand over his face. “You were part of Campbell Pack, weren't you?”

Sammy nodded, biting his lip. Tears began streaming down his face, and he tried wiping them off.

“The bastard who set the fire, who killed your pack has been dealt with. He was bragging about the deed, and human authorities handed him over to the wolf council. They ripped him apart.”

Sammy gave a little whine, his lip quivering. “What will happen to me now? I don't have anyone. I don't have anywhere to go?”

Lucifer gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile, “I'll take care of you, Sammy. I work from home, and I get lonely, so I could use the company.”

Sammy wasn't sure what to think, but he was half asleep on his feet, cold and hungry, and covered in dirt, grime, and ash. He nodded his consent, letting the human lead him inside.

Lucifer led Sammy to the bathroom, pulling a couple towels out of the cupboard. He turned to leave, saying over his shoulder, “Why don't you wash up? I’ll get you something to put on and make something for you to eat. After that you can go sleep in my guest room.”

Sammy gave a thankful little smile, dropping the blanket and moving to enter the shower. He jumped back a little when the water first came out, cooler than he was used to, but all too soon he was standing under the hot spray, scrubbing at his small body, trying to get clean. He watched the water go down the drain, filthy at first, but finally running clear after a short while. He heard Lucifer clear his throat and turned to see the man standing at the doorway, looking down.

“It might help to use soap and shampoo,” Lucifer said quietly, placing the old t-shirt and shorts he had gotten for Sammy to wear on top of the toilet set. He hadn't meant to watch the boy, and felt a bit of a pervert for doing so, but he worried as Sammy had looked like he was about to pass out.

Sammy nodded, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and returning to what he had been doing. He could smell a very minor trace of arousal from the human, but he didn't blame him. Lucifer was an alpha after all, and while he hadn't hit his first heat, Sammy was very much an omega.

Sammy finished his shower quickly, then climbed out and dried off, briefly contemplating just curling up in the soft fabric of the towel he was using, but the smell of food coming from the other room made him get dressed. The shorts were too big, and refused to stay up on him, so he decided against wearing them. Besides, the shirt Lucifer had given him was so long it was almost a dress, and Sammy thought that would be fine.

When Sammy joined Lucifer in the kitchen the human gave a little gasp. The boy looked like an invitation to sin, the shirt hanging off one shoulder, legs bare, skin pink from the heat of the shower, hair tousled in almost a just fucked way. Lucifer could smell that the boy was an omega, but he was certain that things would be fine for the time being, as omegas didn't go into heat for the first time until they were at least 14 years old.

But that wasn't the case, not really. Human omegas didn't go into heat until they were 14 at the youngest, while werewolves tended to go into heat around 9 or 10 years of age, and mated young. And Sammy, while he might be young and innocent and still untouched, was 9 years old, and in the presence of a suitable, non-related alpha, his hormones began kicking in. Not that either of them knew it quite yet.

Less than a week after Sammy showed up in Lucifer's yard he woke up with a fever, his small body covered with sweat, his body aching in places he had never hurt before. Lucifer worried, and was planning on taking the boy to see a doctor when he noticed the change in Sammy's scent.

He always smelled sweet, but now it was intensified, and Lucifer found himself growing hard almost instantly. Lucifer groaned, realizing just what was happening. The boy looked terrified, and all Lucifer wanted to do was pick him up, carry him upstairs to his bedroom and have his wicked way with the boy. He tried to keep his distance, but Sammy only seemed to get calm whenever Lucifer was near.

So that explained why less than an hour after they had finished eating breakfast Lucifer found himself staring down at Sammy. The boy was spread out naked on Lucifer's bed, his small hands running over his body. Lucifer watched as Sammy brought his hand between his legs, letting his fingers tease at his slick opening. 

“Luci, need you,” Sammy begged, eyes almost black with want and need.

Lucifer nodded, licking his lips as he climbed onto the bed next to the young omega. He trailed his hand over Sammy's chest, making the boy moan and arch into his touches. This close Sammy's scent was almost intoxicating and Lucifer knew that before the day was done he'd have taken Sammy as his.

Sammy tugged at Lucifer's shirt, giving a pathetic little whimper. “Off.”

Lucifer pulled away, stripping out of his clothes before laying back down next to the boy. He felt guilty for what he was about to do, ashamed that he couldn't control himself, and he prayed to whatever god was listening that he wasn't screwing things up.

Sammy reached out towards Lucifer, resting his hand on the back of the alpha's neck, pulling him closer. Lucifer was huge compared to Sammy, fully grown, tall and well muscled. Sammy was completely covered by him when they kissed, his small body almost smothered by the human's.

Lucifer let himself get lost in the kiss, his hands roaming his omega's small body, teasing the boy's nipples, moving lower to Sammy’s crotch. His hand completely covered the boy's hard cock and balls, and there was a sick little voice in the back of his head that was screaming how good and right that made him feel.

He let go of Sammy’s cock, running his hand down the boy's inner thigh which was slick with the boy's juices. Lucifer moved his hand to the center of his omega's need, his fingers entering Sammy easily. Oh it was true Sammy was tight, he was a virgin after all, but there was no resistance as Lucifer worked first one, then two fingers inside of Sammy. 

Sammy let out a little screech of pleasure as Lucifer’s fingers brushed against a spot inside of him that had him seeing stars. He bucked down against his lover's hand, needing more of that addictive touch.

Lucifer twisted and scissored his fingers, slowly working a third inside the boy, hushing his whimpers of pain. He kissed him hard, teasing the tight hole open even wider.

Sammy felt like he was on fire, like a shock of electricity was traveling up and down his body. He whimpered and bucked, body shaking as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. He didn't know what was happening, couldn't understand why he was feeling the way he was.

Lucifer watched Sammy’s face as the boy came. His body twitched and jerked, and his cock produced a small amount of come, but the look on the boy's face was mesmerizing. It was too much, yet at the same time not enough.

He pulled his fingers out of Sammy's hole, moving the boy until he was on his knees, ass in the air, his hole stretched wide and inviting. Lucifer moved behind the young werewolf, lining up his cock with the boy's hole, slowly working his way into the tight, wet passage.

He took his time, pausing each time Sammy gave a sound of pain, and after what felt like a small eternity Lucifer was fully inside the boy. He gave a low moan, slowly pulling back before moving forward once more, each thrust making Sammy move up the bed more. Lucifer grabbed the boy's hips, pulling him back, almost growling as his thrusts began to speed up. 

Sammy could tell something was different, each thrust seemed to take more work and something was pulling at his rim with each thrust. In a brief moment of clarity he realized it was Lucifer’s knot, and he whimpered in pain and need. “Please, Luci, knot me, claim me, breed me.”

Lucifer gave a ragged little moan, his hips moving faster and faster. Within moments he was fully seated inside of Sammy, his knot tying them together. He leaned down, biting down on the tanned, unblemished skin of Sammy's shoulder, breaking the skin, leaving his mark on the boy. He couldn't move much, just shallow thrusts deep inside his mate's body. 

Lucifer rolled them so that they were on their sides, his cock still firmly inside Sammy's tight hole. The sensations that the tight passage made him feel were unlike anything he had ever felt, each flutter and clench squeezing on his knot. He came with a ragged shout, pumping his seed deep into the boy's willing body.

Lucifer prayed that Sammy wouldn't get pregnant, not yet. He worried because Sammy was so small, that a pregnancy might be harmful to him.

Sammy grinned, grabbing Lucifer's hand and placing it on his cock. He bucked and whimpered as his alpha began to stroke him, ringing yet another orgasm out of him. He felt good, safe, protected, loved, cherished, and he knew that soon he would be carrying his alpha's child. Sammy wasn't sure how it worked for humans, but an omega werewolf getting pregnant on their first heat was a good thing, it was a mark of strength and honor for that to happen.

And a pregnancy so soon would be good for Sammy, strengthening him, making him stronger and more able to take care of and carry more young down the line. He rested his hand on his stomach, hoping and praying that Lucifer’s seed would take root.

They continued far into the day, and the sun was starting to set when the two of them finally climbed out of bed, well more like Lucifer climbing tiredly out of bed, carrying Sammy with him to the bathroom to clean up. Already Sammy could feel the throws of his heat starting to slip away, and he knew without a doubt that he had conceived.

Lucifer saw the smug, satisfied look on Sammy’s face and raised an eyebrow, asking the boy, “What's got you so happy, My Love?”

“You've given me everything. I had lost everything I had, everyone I knew, but you took me in, gave me protection, security, your love, and our child.” Sammy rested his hand on his abdomen once more, a giggle passing his lips. He saw the scared look on Lucifer’s face and stood on his tiptoes, reaching up to pull Lucifer down closer to him. “This is a good thing, Luci. I’m not sure if it's the case with humans, but for a werewolf, conceiving right away is a very good thing. It means strong babies, and it means I’ll grow stronger. I have a strong alpha, and our children will be blessed.”

Lucifer stared at the boy, not certain what to say. He whispered quietly, “But you're so young. Won't this hurt you?”

Sammy shook his head, his grin growing, “Quite the opposite, My Love, My Alpha. It won't lessen me at all, but make me stronger, make our bond stronger. But you'll worry, won't you?”

Lucifer nodded, lifting the boy off the round, loving the way his small legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. “You know I will. Will you do something for me? Will you allow me to take you to a doctor to make sure?”

Sammy nodded, resting his forehead against Lucifer’s, a tired smile on his face. “Anything for you, Lucifer. But the doctor will confirm what I said.”

And when Lucifer took Sammy to the doctor the next day the boy's words were confirmed. Sammy would be fine, and Lucifer knew without a doubt that he'd spend the rest of his days cherishing his little lost wolf and the children they would have. He hated that Sammy had had to lose so much to bring them together, but at the same time was thankful for the tragedy that had led Sammy into his life.


End file.
